


Differential

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Cliche, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Popularity, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Meto are complete opposites, yet they somehow make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differential

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge, 'Give Kai Some Love!' over at kai_pleasure @ LJ.

Most of the time, Kai liked to think of himself as a pretty likable guy. Friends were abundant, the teachers loved him, and even the elderly were on his side when he just smiled, flashing his one sided dimple. But here he was, having to complete a school project with the only person who seemed to hate him. Meto.

Sitting across him, the pierced boy clad with multiple tattoos was a mystery to most and unlike any other student at their school. Here in front of him, Meto gave him a glare, though that didn’t make him feel important, because Meto glared at everyone, including the teachers.

“We should swap numbers.” Kai suggested.

That only made the boy’s glare become harsher. For a moment, Kai contemplated on just doing the whole project himself, so he wouldn’t have to deal with this. But that might be obvious once the teacher saw his work. They were supposed to pick an event in history and make a poster board of it. Depicting all the important people, places, conflicts and such for said event. Meto didn’t look like a historical enthusiast, but he really shouldn’t judge.

He could hear Meto mumbling something, “What?”

“I don’t have a phone.” Meto looked away, suddenly finding the teacher at her desk more entertaining. 

“Okay, um…” Kai thought of an idea, “Well, we could just meet in the library after school on certain days then.”

“Fine.”

Really? He didn’t think it would be that easy, Meto seemed like he would have put up more of a fight. “Want to start today?”

“Fine.” Meto shrugged. That vulnerability had flashed away just like that. It made Kai even more curious about Meto. For those short minutes, Meto didn’t seem bad, and didn’t even send a scowl his way. But now it was back to that same attitude he was used to.

Class couldn’t end soon enough.

The bell rang and Meto was quick to gather his supplies and run out the door before Kai could say anything more to him.

Kai sighed.

 

Like most libraries, it was dead quiet. He had found Meto already there in the far corner, away from everyone else. Kai thought it was good spot, so they could go over the project without disturbing the other students. 

Meto sat, leaning in his chair with feet on the table and bobbing his head to whatever music was blaring from his headphones. Sitting down across from him, Kai started to unpack his supplies. Waiting patiently for Meto to get his act together and begin working on their project.

It seemed that Meto had other plans. Which involved ignoring him.

Fed up, Kai stood up and yanked off the headphones.

“What the fuck!” Meto cursed, standing as well, not nearly as tall as Kai, yet still intimidating enough to make Kai step back a little.

“I thought we were working on this project!” Kai said in a harsh whisper, not wanting to draw attention to them.

“You couldn’t wait another fifty seconds until the song was over?” Meto huffed, flopping back into his seat. 

“Really?” Going back to his seat, Kai settled in, giving Meto a glare of his own. “Are you going to be this difficult the entire time? If so, I’ll do the project myself.”

“Damn,” Meto held in what appeared to be a laugh, a smile almost tugging at the corner of his pierced lips. “You are so uptight. Why don’t you just relax? We have a whole month to do this stupid shit.”

“This stupid _shit_ ,” Kai clenched his teeth, becoming more aggravated by every passing second. “Is my ticket to the university.”

“Oh yeah, one of them types.” Banging his feet back on top of the table, Meto actually gave a smile, whether or not it was real was something Kai didn’t know. “Bet you do every little thing to please mommy and daddy, don’t ya?”

“Are _you_ judging me?” Kai moved back into his seat, taken aback. 

“Prove me wrong, let’s get out of here.” Already standing up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, Meto looked at Kai for an answer.

Without saying anything, Kai stood up and followed a smirking Meto out of the library, out of the school, to where, he had no idea. His heart was racing at the aspect of doing something bad. Maybe they were on their way to break into someone’s car. At that thought, he started to sweat.

“Where are we going?” Voice betraying him, shaky at best, Kai ran to catch up with Meto.

Still smirking, Meto lit up a cigarette, blowing out the smoke, he said, “Thought we could head to the red light district and fuck some hoes.”

Kai stopped moving, paling instantly and almost felt the need to empty his entire lunch on the sidewalk. “W-What?”

Meto’s serious face changed quick, resulting in him to start laughing, holding his stomach, and fake wiping tears from his eyes. “Oh wow! You should have seen your face. Kai you are so predictable.” 

“Y-You…” Kai took a breath, then punched Meto on the arm, who didn’t seemed phased in the least. “I am not.”

They continued walking.

“Yeah, you kinda are.” Meto flicked his cigarette out to the street making Kai frown. Okay, maybe he was, a little bit. “Here we are!”

Stopping to look at the building, Kai found himself in front of an arcade. “This is what…” Not very law breaking.

“What, you thought we were going to do something crazy?” Walking up to the door, Meto swung it open and held it for Kai, who hurried in, avoiding the question.

Never having a lot of free time, Kai was new to a place like this. Full of flashing lights, tons of games and people, he had no idea where to start. But it didn’t matter anyways; Meto grabbed his hand and yanked him along to the back of the arcade. Then all the sudden, Kai was standing in line with Meto. “What is this?”

“Laser tag.”

When they reached the booth, the man told them a price and Kai stammered, “I don’t have any money with me…” Leaving out the explanation that his parents kept all of his allowance unless proven worthy for spending.

Not giving him a glance, Meto paid for them both. Looking down, ashamed, it was then when Kai realized they were still holding hands. Yet, he didn’t try and let go.

“Thank you.”

Tugging on his hand, Meto motioned to wear there were vests and guns. “Come on.” Their hands separated. 

Fully armored up with a weapon in hand, Kai was determined to win. But Meto came over to him, giving a cocky smile, “Ready to get your ass kicked?”

The only come back he could think of was to stick out his tongue. Which soon proved to be an uncomfortable move when Meto only stared at it, his smile widening. 

Then they were off.

Darkness settled around him, along with glow in the dark floor and walls to lead the way. He saw someone in the opposite collar vest and shot, hoping it was Meto, but nope. Moving on. The place was larger than he expected, Kai almost thought he was lost, no longer could he hear the sounds of the laser’s being shot and the laughs of other kids.

A loud sound of his vest went off, it flashed, singling he was out. Turning around he saw Meto, pointing his laser gun right at him. Now he proved how much of a predictable fool he really was, just as he was about to open his mouth, Meto pushed him against the wall.

Cold metal pressed into his face as Meto crashed their lips together. Kai’s arms lay limped by his sides, shocked into stillness. Here he thought that this day couldn’t get any weirder. 

Deciding that this was only a game, one that he intended on winning, Kai kissed back, allowing Meto to slip in his piercing tongue. Without meaning to, Kai moaned when their tongues connected. Meto pressed his body against him, moving his thigh between Kai’s legs.

A sharp intake of breath led Meto deeper into his mouth and Kai welcomed every moment of it. His hands now finding their way into Meto’s half shaven hair, and his hips having a mind of their own as he steadily humped the other’s thigh. Meto’s hand moved down to grab his ass, pushing him into his leg, edging him on. 

Kai’s mind was racing just like his heart, this couldn’t possibly be happening. There was no way, that he was making out and humping Meto in a public place. That just didn’t happen.

He felt like that any moment now he would explode if this kept up, in more than one way. 

Maybe Meto felt the same way because he pulled away, not before giving a playful lick to Kai’s swollen lips. Their breathing matched, heavy and wet. “You’re not so predictable after all.”

Blushing, Kai turned his head away, and muttered, “Idiot.” 

“We need to go, game’s over. I win.” With that, Meto walked away. Leaving Kai slumped against the wall.

After catching his breath, Kai soon ran out after him. “What was that?” Meto sat outside smoking, on reaction, Kai curled his face in disgust.

Looking up, calm as ever, Meto shrugged, “What was what?”

“You kissed me!”

“And you kissed back.”

“I—You started it!”

“We established that already.”

This conversation wasn’t going anywhere, Kai suddenly felt angry. “You had no right to do that!”

“You weren’t complaining then.”

“Because I was shocked, I’m in shock!” 

“I see that.” Meto took a drag.

“Are you…” Lowering his voice, Kai glanced around before saying, “Gay?”

Again, Meto tossed his cigarette, not caring where it landed. “I’m whatever.”

The thought of Meto telling people at school flashed through his mind, word getting back to his parents. Terror shot through him, he had to beg now. “Please don’t tell anyone about this!”

“I don’t usually go parading around telling everyone about my sex life.”

“S-Sex?” Kai’s eyes widened as he stuttered. 

“You really don’t do anything but school work, huh?” Moving away, Meto started walking, again, Kai followed, staying by his side.

“Not really.”

“That sucks. Do you want to come over?” 

And that was how he found himself at Meto’s house. That easily, without even calling his parents to let them know where he was, and it felt good. 

At first they tried to just sit around and play video games, but even Kai could feel the tension in the air. Which let to this point where they were lying on the floor of Meto’s room, his parents elsewhere, Meto over him, their legs intertwined. Mouths connected, Kai couldn’t get enough of it. Of Meto.

The snarky remarks, the glint of metal in Meto’s face, and his smell; Kai was becoming addicted to it all, fearing what it was doing to him. 

All of it came crashing down when he felt Meto trying to undo his pants. Kai grabbed his hand, detaching their lips. “No…”

“Okay.” The voice Meto used was the gentlest Kai had ever heard it. 

Removing his hand, Meto let it trail up his body, leaving goose bumps in its wake, eventually coming to rest on the side of Kai’s face. A gentle kiss placed on his cheek. These gestures had Kai’s heart fluttering without any sense of control. He knew that he had to go home and face the wrath of his parents, but here in Meto’s arms, he felt secure and wanted. 

Feelings he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Another hour passed of them both holding each other and giving chaste kisses. Until finally they had to drift apart so Kai could go home and give some kind of explanation for his absence. 

For once he was looking forward to completing a school project for a different reason, even if it meant not completing it at all. 

Kai smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for cliche high school fics.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
